


Things We Do With Our Shadows

by thebigempty (Crabby_Scott)



Series: The Life and Woes of the Masked System [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, In a sense, Leather Kink, M/M, Masky Is An Alter, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Schizophrenia, Selfcest, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, or masky using weird op sickness powers to become a real boy idk, possibly, this is weird but tim's life is pretty weird so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: Tim has a lonely night in his (as far as he is concerned) normal life. His alter, who he is only vaguely aware of, wants to spice things up--even if Tim probably won't remember in the morning.





	Things We Do With Our Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> listen
> 
> no i have no excuse

Tim sighed and finally clicked the TV off after hours of channel surfing. He had had a very stressful day--therapy, weird stalkery run-in with some guy from college that he was pretty sure had been reported missing a few months ago, the usual toll on his life--and he had just wanted to wind down with mindless television, but no matter what he tried to settle on, he just couldn't seem to focus. There was an itch that he felt he needed to scratch. He knew exactly what that itch was but he didn't want to put the effort into going out and trying to find someone to, uh, help him scratch it (a part of him thought he maybe had someone once, but he couldn't remember through the constant cloud over his past). There was another solution, but it seemed...sad.

Maybe sleep would help.

Sleep came with difficulty but eventually, Tim did sleep--only for it to be broken by the very same itch he had been trying to ignore. He awoke with a groan, laying on his stomach and pressing his unfortunately hard dick against the mattress and...something cool. He shifted trying to figure out what it was as he woke up. A gasp passed his lips as his apparently gloved hand squeezed his sensitive cock...of its own volition? No. Time felt a presence at the back of his mind, something he had felt before and his therapist had hinted at.

"Fuck," he hissed as the presence seemed to grow into a full pressure on his back, like a cool body was pinning him down. His leather clad hand squeezed again and started pumping, causing him to lift his hips into the invisible force above him.

"Shi-IT!" he yelped as the thumb not in his control pressed against the slit at the tip of his dick. He bucked up and back into his hand, fucking the leather surface with shallow thrusts. The presence in the back of his mind turned pleased.

His hand kept a steady pace, fast enough to keep him hard and stimulated, but nowhere near fast enough to get him off. Tim gripped his pillow tight with his free hand and gasped out a "please" unsure of who exactly he was begging to.

Whoever it was listened. The presence was pleased again and seemed amused as he felt its focus shift. He felt something slick prod at his asshole. It was cool like the leather wrapped around his hand and dick but somehow more...organic. Like it was part of whatever was teasing him. Its pointed end pushed past his rim, slowly stretching him out, seeming to savor the small gasps and groans he let escape.

Tim's mind was spinning. He had one hand buried in the fabric of his pillow and the other wrapped around his aching cock. What could possibly be stretching him open so easily, so deliciously? How was any of this possible?

"Fuck!" He jumped, all thoughts on the macabre and mysterious gone as the appendage pressed against his prostate and massaged it as it slunk deeper inside him. He felt so full, and it seemed to only go deeper as his--no, its hand sped up, pumping his cock roughly and filling him more and more with its own thickening dick.

"Please," Tim gasped, "Please, please let me--"

Suddenly its hand squeezed around the base of his dick and he let out a choked sob. The presence, still amused, prodded at his mind as if to ask "What will you do for me, pet?"

"Anything," Tim pleaded, the need for release outweighing the strangeness of the moment, "Anything you want, please just let me--"

As suddenly as it had stopped, its hand started again and in three quick, rough strokes Tim came, harder than he had ever before with his own hand. As he came down from the high, he almost thought the presence was gone, until he felt the member in his ass pulse and the whole presence shifted. He couldn't see in the dark of his bedroom but he felt a second slick, leather like appendage press against his lips. When he didn't relent he felt the presence tease him: "You said 'anything'." With a sigh, Tim opened his mouth.

He let out a muffled yelp as it shoved its second cock down his throat. It pulsed and writhed in time with the one in his ass. His oversensitive, orgasm addled brain could hardly tell where one ended and the other began. It wasn't long before the presence tensed and Tim felt himself fill and swell with unknown fluid.

Tim collapsed to the bed, feeling the presence recede as the fullness lulled him to a proper and for once very restful sleep.


End file.
